


Remember the time you drove all night

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Pure Fluff and Feels, Softness, floofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: Patrick comes back from Elmdale after a couple seminars and meetings and just can't wait to see David again.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Remember the time you drove all night

Patrick turned the radio up a little louder as he drove down the long stretch of highway. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in a couple days due to all of the conferences and seminars that were happening in Elmdale and he couldn't wait to pop by the motel to say hi before going back to his apartment. The air was crisp as he rolled the window, the smell of Autumn filled the air and it cleared his tired, foggy mind. 

Just a week ago he had come out to his parents and he'd never felt better. The prospect of possibly proposing to David had been floating around in his head for quite some time now but after his birthday he just knew.

He wanted to marry this man so badly.

The road continued for a little longer. He sped up a bit. The thought of just holding David gave him energy that he hadn't felt in days. Even while texting and occasionally face-timing, he still missed him.

When he finally saw the red, neon sign a calm sensation flowed through him. He pulled into the parking lot and quietly got out, crossing his fingers hoping David wouldn't be utterly annoyed by the fact it was indeed almost midnight. He knocked on the door of his boyfriend's room and rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet just waiting. He heard footsteps through the thin walls as someone approached the door. 

A tired, rather irritated looking David opened the door, but when he locked eyes with Patrick his face melted and he threw himself into his boyfriend's arms. Laying a gentle kiss on David's neck, Patrick's stomach swirled with butterflies.

"I missed you." David whispered into Patrick's shoulder. Patrick let himself go completely and sighed shakily.

"I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was short but I hope you enjoyed!  
> Sorry if I haven't posted in a bit. It's kind of hard tackling essays and papers and then writing fanfic, you know.  
> Anyways please let me know if you have any suggestions.  
> Thank you for reading! <33


End file.
